


Welcome to Barf City

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can be such a baby when he's ill but Matt loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Barf City

Matt was curled up in his bunk with Alex, it was the first days of the Future Hearts Tour and no one was tour fit yet. They were exhausted after only the third day and were glad to sleep as the bus drove them on to the next venue. Matt was nearly asleep when he forced to open his eyes from a pocking in his said, namely Alex.   
“Sleeping, go ‘way,” he mumbled, trying to close his eyes again.   
“Matt,” came the whine from the younger boy, dragging out the a in his name.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked sleepily.   
“I don’t feel so good,” Alex said.   
He just managed to turn over in the small space so he was facing Alex, the boy was pouting at him.   
“What hurts?” Matt asked.   
“Stomach, I kind of feel sick.”   
“Are you actually going to be sick?”   
Alex shrugged only to be dragged out the bunk by Matt.   
“If you’re going to be sick, you are not doing it on me.”   
“Matt...” Alex was cut off as his hand flew to his mouth and he ran for the toilet. Matt sighed and followed him, listening as Alex threw up his guts.   
“When did you start feeling bad?” Matt asked, kneeling beside Alex and running a hand over his back.   
“This morning, felt kinda achy but now I just feel sick,” he answered before leaning forward to be sick again.   
Matt put his hand to Alex’s forehead, he wasn’t warm but he obviously had some kind of bug. They’d eaten the same food and Matt wasn’t throwing up everywhere so he could rule out food poisoning.   
Matt stayed by his side as Alex continued to be sick. He’d every so often to whimper against Matt before he was forced to throw up again.   
Alex continued to be sick on and off for half an hour, Matt tried to get some water down him but the boy refused.   
“Alex, drink some fucking water or I’ll force it down your throat.”   
“Be nice to me, I’m sick,” he mumbled.   
“Just drink okay? I’m not taking you to hospital for dehydration,” Matt said.   
Alex mumbled some sort of reply and let Matt hand him the bottle of water, taking small sips as to not to make himself sick again.   
“Do you think you’re okay to go back to sleep?” Matt asked, checking his watch it was past 2am. They had to be up in 5 hours and Alex was in no state to be doing anything.   
“I think so.”   
Helping Alex up Matt took him back to his bunk; he tucked Alex under his blankets and went to go back to his own bunk. Thinking Alex would sleep better on his own, but he’d not counted on how clingy Alex got when he was unwell.   
“Matt, stay,” he whined, pulling the blankets away to make room.   
“Alex you’ll sleep better on your own.”   
“But I want you,” he frowned.   
Damn Matt had never been able to resist those puppy eyes of Alex’s.   
“Okay but remember, if you’re sick on me I will not feel guilty about leaving you behind,” Matt said, climbing in next to his boyfriend.   
Alex cuddled up close to Matt in the cramped space, he smelt vaguely of sick and his skin was tacky with sweat. It wasn’t the most comfortable Matt had ever slept but it made Alex feel better so he kind of had to. 

Matt was woken up as he almost shoved out of the bunk as Alex ran for the toilet again. They’d only been asleep for 2 hours and Matt could feel the call of sleep as he went to make sure Alex was okay.   
He was leaning over the toilet throwing up whatever he had left in his stomach. His face was pale and hair beginning to stick to his skin. Matt put his wrist to the boy’s forehead and found him warm to the touch.   
“Alex, you’ve got a temperature.”   
Alex just groaned and spit into the toilet.   
“I feel awful.”   
“Want to go sit in the back lounge? It’s more comfortable than the floor,” Matt offered.   
Alex nodded and let Matt help him up; he was shaky and weak from being so sick. Matt helped him over to one of the couches before getting supplies. Luckily it was still late and no one else had woken, even with the amount of noise Alex had been making.   
“Drink please Alex,” Matt said, putting a bottle of water in his hands.   
“I’m cold,” Alex moaned, sipping at the drink.   
“Let me take your temp then we’ll see about a blanket.”   
Alex nodded and let Matt slip the device under his tongue. As they waited for it to bleep Alex shivered, pulling his legs to his chest to try and keep warm.   
“101.6, that’s a fever you’ve got there.”   
“Still cold,” Alex pouted.   
Matt rolled his eyes but went and got the blankets from Alex’s bunk to keep him warm, stopping to get some medicine on his way back. They always kept some on the bus for times such as these as for some reason out of a bus full of people Alex was always the one to get sick.   
“I don’t want any,” Alex said, pulling his blankets around his shoulders.   
“You need some; I’m not spending the whole tour cleaning up your sick,” Matt replied, pouring out a dose of the pink medicine.   
Alex clamped his mouth shut and shook his head.   
“’Lex, don’t be a baby. Take your medicine, for me?”   
Matt gave his best puppy eyes and though they went as good as Alex’s they seemed to do the trick. Alex opened his mouth and let Matt give him the medicine.   
“Do you think you can sleep now?” he asked.   
Alex nodded and held open his blankets for his boyfriend. Matt sighed and shuffled over to his boyfriend, it was too hot with Alex’s fever and the blankets but he didn’t mind. Pulling Alex close and letting the boy use his chest as a pillow they both fell asleep. 

When Matt woke up again he was alone, Alex was no longer passed out on top of him.   
“Alex?” he called.   
“He’s in the bathroom and it does not sound good,” Jack answered.   
Shit, how long had be slept? Jack was never up before 8am unless there was a plane to catch.   
“Alex?”   
Matt made his way through the bus where he was met by the sounds of gagging on the other side of the toilet door.   
“Alex? It’s me, please let me in.”   
There was a groan before a few moments passed and the door opened. Alex was sat on the floor, face pale apart from his now flushed cheeks, hair sweaty, messy and stuck to his face. Eyes glazed over with fever and body shaking with chills.   
“Shit Alex, why didn’t you wake me?” Matt asked, sinking to his knees beside his boyfriend.   
“You were tired too,” Alex mumbled.   
Matt was somewhere between wanting to tell Alex he loved him and slapping him for being so stupid.   
“I know but you’re most important, how long have you been here?”   
Alex shrugged. “Awhile.”   
“Can you tell me what hurts?”   
“Stomach, heads aching, throats on fire and I’m so cold,” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered.   
“I think you fevers gone up; I’m going to take you temp again.”   
Alex didn’t reply but let Matt for the thermometer in his mouth were they both awaited the bleep.   
“102.2, you’re feeling bad huh?”   
Alex nodded, reaching up to make grabby hands at his boyfriend.   
“Alright, but only ‘cause you’re sick.”   
Matt put his arms under Alex and lifted the boy up; carrying him back through to the couch they’d been sleeping on.   
“I’m going to give you some more medicine, water then I need you to sleep okay?”   
Alex nodded, his eye lids were standing to feel heavy and he just wanted to sleep off his sickness. When he’d taken the medicine and drunk something Alex was making grabby hands at Matt again.   
“I’m sorry Alex I can’t; I’ve three other band members I’ve got to sort out not to the mention interviews to move. Go to sleep for a bit and I’ll be here when you wake up,” Matt said, reaching up to push Alex’s sweaty hair out of his eyes.   
Alex pouted but closed his eyes; he was feeling so shitty and tired that he couldn’t keep his eyes open whether his boyfriend was next to him or not.   
Sometimes being All Time Low’s tour manger sucked, yeah it was great to be able to spend so much time with Alex but it also meant he had so much to do. He felt terrible about having to leave Alex why he was so sick but there were still three other healthy band members he was in charge of.   
“What wrong with Alex?” Jack asked as they all sat around one of the tables near the kitchen.   
“He’s got a stomach bug, I’m hoping it’ll only be some 24 hour thing and we won’t have to cancel any shows,” Mat replied.   
“What about today?” Rian asked.   
“There are a few interviews lined up but I’m sure you guys can cover. I think rest and plenty to drink and he’ll be okay,” Matt said.   
The three of them agreed and Matt began calling interviewers explaining to switch in members. 

Matt was half way a phone call when he was interrupted by the sound of someone being sick, two guesses who that was. He found Alex still on the couch, throwing up in a bright blue bucket. The medicine had barely stayed down for twenty minutes. Quickly hanging up the phone Matt sank down beside his boyfriend.   
“Are you okay ‘Lex?” he asked, putting a hand to Alex’s back. The boy was miserable and Matt wished there was something he could do to comfort him.  
“My stomach really hurts.”   
Matt frowned, Alex was obviously really unwell and it made Matt feel guilty about leaving him alone. Putting his phone away Matt pulled Alex close and began playing with the boy’s hair, a trick that always used to calm him down.   
“Better?”  
“Yes,” Alex mumbled, cuddling close to Matt.   
Matt wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and kissed the top of his head. It worried him that Alex didn’t even seem able to keep medicine down but he was falling asleep again and Matt simply didn’t have the heart to wake him. So he stayed cuddled with Alex, letting the sick boy sleep. The other guys would have to fix their own problems for once. As Matt had much more important things to deal with, like making sure Alex didn’t die. 

When Alex woke again he didn’t feel as sick but his fever was still kind of high. Luckily he was able to keep some medicine down but then was unable to get back to sleep. So he and Matt were taking up the back lounge, cuddled up on one of the couches with Matt’s Disney collection playing on the tv.   
“How’re you feeling?” Matt asked, trailing his fingers over the hot skin of Alex’s stomach.   
“Shitty but not as sick,” Alex replied.   
“I think it’s probably just a 24 hours thing, you’ll be right as rain in time for the gig tomorrow.”   
“Good, I don’t want to be running off half way to throw up.”   
“No, that’s Rian’s job.”   
Alex chuckled and cuddled closer to Matt, feeling Matt’s arms wrapped tightly around him.   
“Oh I tweeted something for you.”   
“Oh god...”   
Alex had a habit of tweeting some pretty embarrassing things, like that time he’d lost a bet and Alex had shaved his head... Opening his phone Matt scrolled through to find Alex’s account and the last thing he’d said. ‘Welcome to barf city’   
Matt laughed, only Alex could have such a sense of humour when he was sick.   
“I love you,” Matt whispered, pressing a kiss to Alex’s neck.   
“I love you too, thanks for taking care of me.”   
“Always.”   
It was true Matt would always take care of Alex, no matter how much of a whiny baby he became when he was under the weather. Matt loved him anyway. Though luckily he was right about it only being for 24 hours, he wasn’t ready to deal with a sick Alex for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps,   
> This was a lovely request by Maddie, so I hope you liked it!   
> Also I haven't written any sick!Jack in ages, anyone have any prompts for some sicky Barakat?   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
